The Curse of the Twins Chapter 1
by GummyBearStyle
Summary: Azami has always has trouble but with the knowledge of the curse, she sets out to save her friends and, more importantly, her sister. Azami and her sister is connected to an Ancient Egyptian event which curses all twins but can Azami fight to break the curse? Or will her sister forever be curse?


Authors Note: I have checked this over with spelling and grammar but beware I'm not good with English. Hope you enjoy this!

The music could be heard anywhere in the house. It brought the sense of class and the light aroma that her parents carried to life. Her mother often said that if you were light and classy, then people would like you more. She mostly implied that to her sister, Kaya, who had classiness and was never on her own. However, Azami was the has friends, very close ones, but they were frowned often upon as they weren't wealthy or classy.

Azami was sitting at her dresser, tying a white ribbon around her bun before neatly tucking in the ends.

As Azami looks in the mirror, she sees a girl with no sense of escape. The girl in a silk, knee length, white dress with lace collar-bone and sleeves. Her hair is in a bun with stands falling from the sides so she feels like her face isn't without some sort of coverage. Her hair looked beautiful just like her but some people have an opinion that it looks like she was purposely spent hours on, just like her.

She looks at herself and sighs, daring herself to walk out that her door and take down her bun so her hair can roam down her back freely and so gently, it would look like angel hair but she knows she can't. She can't because she would disappoint so many people, her sister and her parents.

"Darling!" shrieked a gentle, caring voice, "Why are you not downstairs? Better yet, why are you not ready?"

Azami turned on her stool to look at her nurse and smiled. Etsu was Azami's and Kaya's nurse when they were younger, but as Kaya was growing older, she no longer needed a nurse as did Azami. However, Azami wasn't ready to let her only motherly roll in her life disappear so easily.

"I was distracted, Estu," replied Azami sheepishly, "I saw something in the garden and got a little muddy"

Etsu shock her head and tutted at Azami teasingly, "You were always one to adventure, missy."

Azami smiled at Etsu's teasing as she stood up and looked down at the fabric of her dress.

Etsu gently put her hands on Azami's arms and whispered, "You look beautiful darling, why are you so worried?"

Azami looked down at her white pumps (much to her mother's and sister's dismay), "Father has banned me from bringing my Duel Disk."

Etsu laughed and push Azami to the large set of doors before saying, "You have fun now. More fun than a _normal _youngster like you should have!"

Etsu shut the doors behind Azami to prevent Azami from trying to re-enter her room. Azami had a smile to her face as she looked down the grand hall way that held her sister's and her parents' rooms.

Azami carefully made her way down the hall until she reached the grand stairway that lead down to the grand ballroom.

The room was filled with people chatting and drinking out of champagne glasses. Many ladies had beautiful long gowns and had their hair up to show off their elegance. Men were wearing tuxedos and their hair was also carefully groomed.

The room itself was decorated according to the event. It was suited to the celebration of Kaiba Corps newest gaming release. There was a band at one side of the ballroom that had continued playing music since the early hours of the evening. Waiters were offering new drinks and small dinner bites to the guests.

Azami had made her down the steps but was quickly pulled aside. She turned to look at the person, ready to tell them off but was quickly stopped as she recognised the person.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly.

The person gave Azami a large grin before replying, "We thought you might've wanted company."

"We?" Azami asked, with wide eyes.

"Acel, Hale and I." He replied.

Kane Muto was the son of Yugi and Tea. He was born with the same hair as his father and like his mother, was always supporting his friends. He served to protect and care for them. The two first met during the first day at Domino City Kindergarten. Azami stood up to her sister as she was being unfair to Kane about a broken crayon. Kane was surprised and invited her to sit on a table with Acel Taylor and Hale Wheelier.

Azami turned to look around the room for her friends but couldn't look far enough as she was called.

Coming towards the pair was Roland, a trusted member of Azami's father's company. He was in his early 50's but could still run around after Azami's father.

"Azami!" He gasped, glad to have found her, "your father is looking for you."

Azami muttered a short 'shit' under her breathe before turning the Kane, "You go find the others and I'll met you in my room. I'll be there soon".

Kane nodded at Azami before disappearing in the crowds.

Azami turned to Roland and nodded, signalling to lead her to her father. Roland turned and made a clear path towards her father, Seto Kaiba who was talking to Kaya Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba saw that Roland was returning and trailing behind was his daughter, Azami.

He turned to face her before frowning, "Where have you been?"

"My dress was ripped." Azami lied.

Kaiba nodded, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were down here. I wouldn't want my family to look bad."

Azami nodded and looked at her sister who was questioning Azami's answer.

"What?" Azami asked, staring at her sister.

"Nothing, it's just that you friends are making their way up the stair right now." Kaya laughed.

Azami turned to the stairway in shock that they had been caught by someone.

"Fortunately, Father hasn't noticed them yet." Kaya smirked.

Azami started to make her way towards her friends but was stopped as someone grabbed her wrist.

"Why are _they_ here?" Kaiba demanded.

"I'll just get rid of them." Azami spoke as she shook off her father's grip and raced off to find her friends.


End file.
